I am a part timer, remember?
by Wingzero87
Summary: AU - The reason Batman is a part timer - I suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

It was night in Gotham, the weather forecast predicted a clear night however tonight was anything but as rain hailed down through out the city. The prince of Gotham, Bruce Wayne was glancing out the window as the streets sped on by as he raced to reach his destination in time,.

"Batman, come in Batman... its Lantern here please respond" called out Lantern in his usual military voice

_Why now, does the intergalactic GI JOE decide to contact me? Lets see I have 15 minutes before I reach my destination better make this quick. _

"Batman here, report" commands the deep dark voice of the Bat as it sweeps over Bruce Wayne

"Finally, I thought you would never answer, here is the thing, Superman is receiving an award tonight in Rome, we are all invited an we were wondering if you would like to attend? We can have the Javelin pick you up in 30 minutes" Johns voice softening slightly as if talking to a friend rather than a comrade

"No" Bruces voice is stern and clear

"No! What do you mean no?"

"I mean no lantern, I have other commitments here in Gotham that require my attention more pressingly than attending Supermans award ceremony"

"So there is nothing I can say to change you mind?"

The Dark Knight didn't even have to respond to the lanterns question as he simply choose to switch the frequency on his league communicator to his own private channel. He looked around the spacious back of his limousine, opening a bottle of chilled mineral water before looking up at Alfred who was sitting in the driver seat looking back questioningly at him.

"Whats on your mind Alfred?" asked Bruce his voice softer than that of the Bat

"Are you sure this is wise Master Bruce? I am sure everyone would understand if you had to attend to some other pressing matters."

"I am sure Alfred, besides being photographed really isn't Batmans style, let the Boy Scout have his time, tonight is more important" he finished before taking another drink of his water.

Moments later he arrived at his destination, stepping out of the Limo in typical Bruce Wayne fashion, impeccably dressed in a tailored pin stripe suit, dark leather brogues. He momentarily paused to fix his tie as he walked up towards to the towering building infront of him.

The building in its design stays true to the traditional architecture of Gotham but with a few modern influences. It was a building knew well for he was the one who paid for the construction as well as being present for the grand opening.

The building itself was none other than Gotham Academy, in Bruces mind it was just a school, however it was one that allowed him to fulfil two key roles. The first as the majority shareholder of Wayne Enterprises as well as all of its subsidiary companies to mingle with the all of the power and influential of Gotham an beyond in one night when their guard would be down and the second, well a father should be present when a son earns an award.

As he walked into the expansive foyer which had the reception area just to the left and the auditorium to the right. He took note of the various photographs and awards which the school had amassed in the short time that it had been running, his thoughts were promptly interrupted by the arrival of the school principal.

His name was Desmond, stood a little shorter than Bruce his hairline has receded slightly an was greying at the temples. The man was of poor colouring with pale skin, the last distinguishing feature was his yellow teeth, a clear sign that the man smoked. He was a little too friendly, most people referred to him as Mr Wayne or Bruce if he wants things to be informal however Desmond somehow took it upon himself to refer to him as 'Brucie' a name that irritated Bruces nerves but two can play at this game. Desmond is probably thinking that all of this friendly façade will encourage Bruce to make another donation to the school.

"Ah Brucie, I am so glad you could make it. To be honest I thought that you would be swamped in the office all day an would not be able to make it this evening"

"Well Desy, what can I say? I always make time for my kids, now if you will excuse me I had better find a seat"

What he said was true.. but not always, in the past he was too stubborn and selfish to see that the children need him. It first started when he lost contact with Dick and then following the death of Jason. He swore no more, an from then he took a more active role in their lives.

Bruce walked in to the auditorium an was instantly greeted by the entourage of fake friends that seemed to follow him wherever he went before finally finding a seat in the third row 5 seats in from the left.

Upon sitting Bruce made a quick mental note of all the exits including the windows, a force of habit from being Batman for so long was that you alway expected trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Watchtower – After the award ceremony in Rome**

"He just No?" asked an obviously annoyed WonderWoman

"Yeah, thats what he said" responded John Stewart crossing his arms as he looked over at Diana

"An you just accepted that?" chirped in Shayera

"Look, the man said he had other commitments to attend to alright. If you want more information ask him yourselves"

"Other commitments? I'll say rumour has it that Bats is currently dating triplets from this years Maxim calender shoot. The lucky devil" just then flash noticed the glares that he was receiving from Diana and Shayera "What?! He is Bruce Wayne after all its what he does, do not get mad at me ladies"

"Everyone relax, so Batman didn't come you all know how he is by now. We have worked with the guy for years an not once has he shown up to any of the charity events, mall openings or award ceremonies so why should this time be any different?" responded Superman trying to bring peace to the situation

"Your right, besides could imagine Batman getting his photo taken by the paparazzi?" asked Shayera

"His Bat-glare would be set to kill!" mentioned Wally, as he and the rest of the league present had burst into laughter.

**Gotham City**

Tim Drake, adoptive son of Bruce Wayne had recently just received an award from his school for outstanding contribution to academia. Which he thought was a nice way to saying, thanks for keeping your grades up and participating in a few sporting events which helps make the school look good.

After the ceremony he had hoped to make a quick exit and return back to the manor, he thought that if he was lucky enough he could still get some leftovers from dinner and go on patrol with Bruce. No such luck this time as he was engaged in a conversation, well lecturing from his form tutor on the importance of studying the real thing he found annoying was that she referred to him as Timothy, when he heard someone calling his _actual_ name.

"Tim!"

Tim looked around the large expansive hall which was full of guests, parents, teachers and fellow students before noticing the unmistakable appearance of the Dark Knight himself.

"Excuse me Mrs Major, but I see my Dad over there" without another word he had left to make his way over to Bruce. He had to remember to thank him for the rescue but wondered why he was here, normally Bruce would have been too busy on patrol in Gotham or some other league business to attend such events.

"Bruce what are you doing here, I thought you would be busy with that _long term investment _you have"

"Normally, I would have been however Alfred told me you were receiving an award today so I made an executive decision an _delegated _that responsibility" at this Bruce smiles, placing his hand on Tims shoulder "Well lets see it"

"See what?"

"The prize, its not everyday you get an award"

"Its not a big deal"

"Well hows about we get out of here, maybe go back to the manor an invite some of your _real_ friends over?"

"Yeah that would be great, can we get some pizzas as well?"

"Sure thing, Tim"

The two of them leave the school without arousing any suspicion, meeting Alfred outside in the limo. They then proceeded to drive to the Manor, ordering Pizza along the way while also calling the team in to help celebrate.

"What made you decide to delegate?"

"Simple, I realised that I was not being a good enough father or mentor to you and other an realised that need to change. I also realised that with in a team I am part of something greater than myself and knew that I could count on them, so I called up Barbera an told asked her if he minded taking a more active role in things. And I then called the others an advised them I was taking the night off from patrolling an to co-ordinate with Oracle"

"Ok the second part I get, but the first part... come on... did you hit head a little too hard the last time you used that teleporter?" asked Tim as began to laugh

"Alright wise guy" responded Bruce as he too joined in the laughter

"I heard there was an award ceremony in Rome for Superman, an the rest of the league was invited, how come you didn't go?" asked Tim regaining his composure

"I didn't go because I had to be here, not as Batman and not Bruce Wayne but as Bruce, even if it was to save you from one of your teachers" responded Bruce as the laughing continued.

**The Bat Cave**

Moments later the due came down the winding staircase behind the grandfather clock located in Wayne Manor which leads down to the Batcave. There they find Barbara Gordon AKA Oracle at the main computer with her headset on co-coordinating the activities of the team and filling in reports.

"So who exactly did you recruit for this?"

"Well if you must know..." before Bruce could finish he heard the sound of motorcycles approaching from the cave tunnel "Looks like they are here now"

From the entrance of the cave came what can only be described as the superhero equivalent of a superhero biker gang. With Nightwing emerging first, followed by Huntress, then Batwoman and finally Batgirl.

They each parked their bikes at the assigned areas, well everyone except Batwoman who preferred to keep her equipment safe in her bunker. They each removed their helmets and masks showing the smiling faces of friends.

Oracle finished her reports an then swiftly came over to the group to join the celebration of Tims award an updating both Bruce and Tim on the events of the evening which proved to be fairly uneventful. Only a few muggings, 1 bank robbery and a few attempted sexual assaults none of the cities more notorious criminals decided to come out an play. However it was times like this that the team knew to enjoy these small pleasures because a storm was always on the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Watchtower – 3 weeks later**

Batman suits alone in the monitor womb filling out his reports and occasional glancing at the screens which surround him. He hears the sound of approaching footsteps from the hall.

_Flash would just zip in, J'onn was just appear through the door intangible. Its a soldiers match so that rules out Clark. The sound of a prominent heel so its not Lantern and the footsteps are to heavy for Shayera. _Thought Gothams dark protector as he heard the pneumatic doors open.

"Hello Princess" he greeted as he finished the report and saved the file to the mainframe.

"How do you always do that?" she asks as she walks in hanging, grabbing another chair and sitting beside him.

"I have another 2 hours left and you are day early for your rotation Princess, and you seem to have something on your mind." commented Bruce as he turned to face the Amazonian beauty _Blessed by Aphrodite indeed. _

"Where were you three weeks ago?" she asks crossing her arms in front of her chest as she leans back in her chair.

"Busy" he coldly responds tearing his eyes away from her.

"With what? The founding members were invited to Rome for an award ceremony and I..."

"You wore a hot pink dress, long and elegant, you hair was worn up. You still held on your heritage as you wore jewellery crafted from home along with your bracelets"

"You were there?" she asked her breath a little too excited but she tried to hide it.

"No, and neither was Bruce Wayne. I read the newspapers, Clarks pal Jimmy is a fantastic photographer." answered Batman as he looked over the expense report for this quarter.

"Why were you not there? I thought you always loved a good party" retorted Diana as she regained her composure.

"Only if it also serves a purpose.." just then Bruce heard the bleep of his comm. "Excuse me" he responded as he stood from his chair and walked about 10 feet away from Diana. "Batman here" responded as he pressed his hand to his left ear.

_Bruce always places his comm in his right _thought Diana as she watches on.

"Batman.. Bruce its... Cassandra, ummm god this difficult" came the young womans voice over the commlink.

"Take your time" responded Bruce, Diana noticed the change in his voice gone was the cold harshness of the Bat and there was no hint of the cockiness from the playboy... this was just Bruce.

"Can we go shopping when you get back?" asked Cassandra as she bit her lip nervously.

"Shopping? Really? Why?" asked Bruce his voice becoming more stern but not cold.

"Its Connor, he asked me to his school dance and I..."

"Say no more, I finish here in a few hours. I will be right there and we will get straight on it."

"A few hours it will be night, shops will be closed"

"Whats your last name?" asked Batman

"Wayne" answered the new Batgirl

"Then the stores will open for you, see you soon" responded Bruce as he ended the conversation.

Bruce turned around and walked back to his seat, noticing a shocked expression on Dianas face.

"What?" he asked, looking at her through the corner of his eye

"Care to explain that?" asked Diana as she gestured to the place were he was standing last.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself about Princess" responded Bruce as he looked over at the time marker.

"Why do you always do that?" asked Diana as she stood up from her seat looking down at the mortal man before her.

"Do what?" asked Batman not liking where this conversation was going given his history with Diana.

"Push everyone away, push me away. Why can't you just let me in for once? That is all I need, just one chance and I can show how good we can be together" she placed her hands on his shoulders as he sat at the console. Leaning on him, her hands slightly trailing down the chest plate of his armour.

Bruce got up and stood before her shaking off her hands, even with his boots he stood a good few inches shorter than her. _Should I? _"I will think about it" remarked Bruce as he walked out of the monitor womb.

_Did he just? _"YES!" yelled Diana as she jumped into the air, before catching on what she was doing. "Oh Aphrodite, thank you!"

**A/N: Wow, 776 words man this is one super short chapter. I apologise for this, I have been away from writing for far to long. I know I know, you do not want to hear my excuses you want chapter 4 up already. I will get round to it... eventually. But please read and review. For those who do not know, Batgirl is Cassandra Cain AKA Cassandra Wayne. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As always I own nothing...**

**Watchtower – Gym – A few hours later**

'Wait, did he say yes?" asked Shayera as she continued to pound on the heavy bag, her hands wrapped up in the bandages.

"Well not exactly, he said he will think about" replied Diana as she shoulder pressed the equivalent weight of a fire truck over head.

"So what has changed? What's the big deal?" queried Dinah as she ran on the treadmill alternating her pace from a slow jog to a sprint.

"The deal is, rather just giving her a flat out no. As he always does he actually said he would consider it" answered Hawkgirl as she took a break from pounding the bag with the idea of working on Maris ribs.

"Exactly this is progress" replied Diana as she pressed out another rep.

"Hold on! You didn't threaten him or anything like that Diana?" asked Shayera as she took a sip of her bottled water

"Batman, you take will take me out! Or Diana SMASH!" joked Dinah changing her voice from an impersonation of Diana to something more akin to Rampage. As her and Shayera shared a laugh at the Amazon powerhouses expense.

"Very funny girls" replied Diana as she carefully set down the weight, making sure to turn off the magnetic beams that helped increase the resistance.

**Gotham City – High Street**

For the past few hours, Bruce and Cassandra had been going through every dress shop, jewellery boutique and shoe store. For the moment they had decided to stop for a bite to eat in one of the VIP booths at one of the several restaurants which Bruce owned.

"This isn't really something you are use to is it?" asked Bruce as he looked over the menu

"No, Cain really didn't spend a lot of time in dress shops" replied Cassandra as she decided that she would have the soup.

"Are you nervous?" asked Bruce as he put his menu to the side

"About what?" asked Cassandra

"The dance with Connor?"

"Yes" replied Cassandra as she turned away from his gaze, her voice barely above a whisper

"What's wrong" queried Bruce as he reached over and place his hand on hers. "Tell me" he simply stated

"I don't know how to dance. I have never been to one" replied Cassandra, she lifted her focus back onto Bruce who see how nervous she was by the look in her eyes.

Bruce squeezed her hand a little for some reassurance before throwing up his best smile "Is that all?"

"Its... terrifying" declared Cassandra. "I can fight armed goons and psychos, perform death defying stunts with ease. But the thought of dancing with Connor while other people look on, its nerve wrecking"

"Relax, I will teach you how to dance. There is nothing to be worried about, you will probably pick it up in no time."

"What happened to you?" asked Cassandra

"What do you mean?"

"For the last few weeks you have been... different. First you go to Tims school to see him get an award and then you arrange for Dick and Kori to have a romantic night out on their anniversary and now you order every shop owner to open their doors for us for a school dance? Your not acting like yourself" rhymed off Cassandra.

"You have put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" asked Bruce as he accepted his steak dinner and took out the knife and fork, placing the napkin on his lap.

"We all have, we have all noticed it Bruce. The smiling, the hugs, the encouragements. Its not you"

"I know, its a lot to get use to, but I am trying to be better for you. For all of you"

"We get that, but why?"

"Several things really, remember a few months back when I was accused of murder?" asked Bruce as he cut into the medium rare steak. "None of you gave up on me, even when I gave up on myself"

"Dick was the one who had the strongest belief in you. He knew that the man who raised him like a son would never use a gun" responded Batgirl as she took a spoonful of her soup. "But that doesn't explain everything"

"I know, but a few days ago. Diana, Lantern and myself were on a mission which involved time travel. It took us into the future, I found that not only was I still alive but I had become an angry bitter ghost of a man. Everyone who had ever meant anything to me, I pushed away. Everyone, you, Tim, Dick, Barbara... Diana. I don't want that future, I want my family"

"So you does this mean you are going to take it easier on us in training drills?" as Cassandra with a hopeful smile

"Not a chance, I am still going to be drill Sargent" replied Bruce as he offered a smirk of his own "Its good for you, builds character"

"What about Diana? What are you going to do with her?"

"I honestly don't know, I have alarm bells ringing telling me that its a mistake and that my enemies will try to get to me through her, but then I get the mental of image of Joker making some comment and Diana punching him back to Arkham"

**A/N: Again another short chapter, my grammar is probably still terrible. I have re-read over it and I think its OK but do not hesitate to correct me. So yeah here we are, first of all the whole murder thing was taken from Bruce Wayne: Fugitive story line, I wasn't sure how it would fit in with the justice league so I roughly placed it a few months back in the time line and then of course the infamous time travel. **

**This is actually the second idea I had, the first was a lot darker an involved the whole bat clan attacking Bruce out of paranoia but I like this more, shows a more caring side to Bruce. However it is you the readers who decide if it is good or not so please please read and review! I beg of you PLEASE!**

**Regards**

**Wing**


End file.
